


Race

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his heart race</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

Bruce's transformations are connected to his heart rate.  
So he tries to keep it in check.  
However sometimes he loses control.  
But there are times when increased heart rates,  
Also don't trigger the transformation.   
These instances are when in Clint's company.   
Clint's hugs set his heart racing.  
His scorching gaze.  
His sweet kisses which are very memorable.   
All of this set his heart racing.   
In a good way.  
Hulk doesn't come out during these times.   
Since there isn't any stress.


End file.
